Harry Potter and The Alliance of Serpents
by Youkolvr
Summary: A Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Rumor has it that Voldemort and Sound Village have formed an alliance. Hoping to strengthen the bonds between the wizarding world and the shinobi world, Tsunade sends Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi to Ho
1. Chapter One: The Alliance is Forged!

**Harry Potter and the Alliance of the Serpents**

**Author's Note: I decided to remake this story; the main plot will be the same. I hope you enjoy reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.  
**

**Chapter One: The Alliance is Forged!**

Severus Snape was not in a very good mood as the idiotic blond shinobi as Professor Dumbledore had called him, blew up another cauldron and they weren't even going over potions at the moment.

"Um… Snape-Sensei?" The pink haired girl that reminded Severus annoyingly of the Granger girl raised her hand.

Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he could not kill the two children he was trying to teach, Severus asked. "Yes Miss Harunro? Please stop calling me Sensei."

The pink haired girl narrowed her apple green eyes. "My name is Sakura Haruno and when will we begin learning year four subjects?"

Severus sneered at the girl, "I will begin to teach you fourth year lessons when your boyfriend decides to take these lessons seriously. We only have three weeks to get both of you caught up with the rest of your year not to mention that pale-eyed boy and that Nara boy who are do to arrive later today."

Sakura grumbled something under her breath and flipped another page in the book she had been reading.

The blond boy scrunched up his face and tilted his head to the side. "I am taking this seriously! It's not my fault your magic stuff is stupid! You greasy-haired freak!"

Sakura punched the boy upside the head, "Don't be so rude Naruto!" She turned to smile pleasantly at their tutor, Severus who looked ready to skewer Naruto with his wand. "I'm sorry for Naruto's rudeness. He wasn't taught proper manners as a child."

Severus glared darkly at Naruto who recoiled slightly. "Yes, that might very well be Miss Haruno, but that still does not excuse his behavior. Mr. Uzumacki, you will spend your first week here in detention with me every night that week."

Naruto glared back at Severus his ocean blue eyes narrowed, "Yeah! Well, what makes you think I'll want to be in this stupid stinky dungeon with you at night, anyway!" Naruto gestured around the large dark and cold dungeon to illustrate his words.

There was algae growing on the walls and the only light provided was by large candelabras in the corners of the room. Dark wooden shelves lined the walls stacked with jaws filled with an assortment of nasty things. A large wooden cabinet stood to the left and behind Severus's large black wooden desk. A large old projector of some sort sat on right side of Severus's desk and a large screen was rolled up to the cathedral-like ceiling just behind the desk.

Severus growled and clenched his fists, "I think we are through for today. It is time for dinner." He turned away from the foreign students as they packed their things to leave. "Sensei? Are you okay?" Sakura's soft voice asked from behind him as he heard the large door to the room open. He did not turn around because he did not want to see her eyes which reminded him so much of the woman he loved most. "Yes, Miss Haruno. I am fine."

Sakura and Naruto made their way up the stone staircase out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall. As soon as they reached the entrance hall they were met with the sight of a pale-eyed boy with long brown hair and a bored looking boy with brown-colored hair held up in a spiky ponytail.

"Hey Neji! Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted happily as he greeted the two boys.

"hn… troublesome, Naruto. Sakura" the bored boy, Shikamaru nodded to Naruto and Sakura in greeting.

"Naruto" the pale-eyed boy, Neji greeted Naruto and began to walk toward the great hall where dinner was to be served.

"Shikamaru-San, how was your trip?" Sakura greeted Shikamaru after sending a sharp glare at Neji's back.

Shikamaru shrugged and placed his hands into his pockets before following after Neji. "It wasn't too bad."

Naruto turned to face Sakura, "Sakura-Chan? When is the real school supposed to start again?"

Sakura sighed and led the way into the great hall, "In three weeks Naruto."

Meanwhile several thousand miles away, a man with long, sleek black hair stood in front of another man. "What is so special about this Harry Potter?" The first man asked, his serpentine yellow eyes glinting dangerously.

The second man was rather tall and bald. His skin was white and scaly, he had large serpatine-like red eyes and no lips. He was wearing a flowing black robe. "Harry Potter is in my way to take over the wizarding world. Who is this young boy, might I add?" he gestured toward a teenaged boy who stood next to the first man. The boy had unruly black hair and cold black eyes that reminded him of his most loyal death eater.

"This," the first man began, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Is Sasuke-Kun."

The second man nodded, "I see and will he be able to do the job, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru nodded his long flowing black hair moving with his head. "Yes, he will do nicely, Voldemort."

Voldemort smiled revealing sharp and pointed teeth, "excellent. The Malfoys shall arrive within the hour to pick him up. Make him do that disguise jutsu we discussed."

Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke who had not taken his eyes off Voldemort. "Sasuke-Kun, use the henge we discussed."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru and placed his hands wordlessly in a familiar sign. When the smoke cleared standing in Sasuke's place was a tall pale blond teenaged boy with icy silver-colored eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, remember to be careful because a Hyuuga will be with them." Orochimaru reminded the now blond boy.

Voldemort looked to his left at a portly man that was shaking beside him. "Give me your arm Wormtail" Voldemort commanded and when the man did as he asked he pulled up the man's sleeve and showed Orochimaru and Sasuke a tatoo.

"This is my mark. I call it the Dark Mark." Voldemort pressed his fingers against the mark and made it darken even more.

Wormtail whimpered in pain.

"Sasuke-Kun, give Lord Voldemort your left arm so he can mark you. That way we can summon you inconspicuously. Wouldn't you agree, Kabuto-Kun?" Orochimaru looked to his right at a bespectacled young man with gray hair.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto answered, pushing his glasses up. His glasses flashed evilly from the reflection to the fire in front of them.

Voldemort pulled his hand off Wormtail and took Sasuke left arm. "This will hurt" he told the boy a evil sneer on his snake-like face.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as Voldemort marked him and proceeded to do the same with Kabuto.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful alliance" Orochimaru told his fellow serpent man and was unfazed as black figures began to appear around them.

Somewhere in England a teenaged boy with wild black hair and emerald-green-colored eyes sat up in his bed breathing erratically. He was sweating profusely and his heart was pounding in his chest.

TBC

I know it's short. What did you think? What will Sasuke do? What will Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji do? What will …never mind. Read Chapter Two: Malfoy has a Brother?! To find out.


	2. Chapter Two: Malfoy has a Brother!

**Chapter Two: Malfoy has a Brother?!**

Author's note: Classes are about to begin. What chaos is in store for the poor professors and just who is this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who looks like a toad?

"Harry, are you okay, Mate?" a redheaded teenager boy asked Harry Potter who was sitting in the bed next to his looking worse for wear.

Harry turned his emerald green orbs to face his best bud, Ronald Weasley. "y-yeah, Ron. It was just a dream is all. Go back to sleep."

Ron looked around the small room they were in before turning back to face Harry, "Was it… you know…" he gulped and looked toward the lone painting in the room.

The painting was empty, but it was snoring.

He leaned toward Harry and whispered quite loudly, "One of those dreams? What was it about?"

Harry's nose wrinkled slightly into a sneer as a heavy flush covered his cheeks. He unconsciously pulled his blankets closer to him. "Ron! If it was one of those dreams, I'm not likely to tell you what it was about!" He hissed loudly.

Ron stared at Harry in confusion, "What are you talking about? You always tell me and Hermione about your dreams." His eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to…" he looked away a blush staining his cheeks and ears as well. "I thought you might have had another vision is all."

Harry blinked in surprise, "oh, I did. Have a vision I mean."

Ron was suddenly sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, an exited expression on his face. His dark blue eyes wide and sparkly with anticipation. "What was it about?"

Harry sighed and reached a clumsy hand over onto his night stand to find his glasses. He pushed his signature round glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned back to face Ron, who was eager to hear his story.

"Um… I don't remember a lot. I saw Snape in the potions classroom with two foreign looking teenagers. Then I saw two other foreign teenagers." He didn't remember the vision he had about Voldemort and Orochimaru.

Ron leaned forward, his forehead almost touching Harry's. "And what did they look like? Spill it!"

Harry blushed again, not used to close proximity and moved back slightly. "Um… let's see… there was a boy with weird spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes. He also had these weird whisker-like marks on his cheeks and he was wearing a funny looking orange and black jumpsuit. There was a girl too." he stopped as Ron's mouth stretched into a grin and he grabbed Harry's knees, leaning closer.

"A girl. Blimmey Harry. What did she look like?" Ron asked eagerly, a little too eager for Harry taste as Ron was beginning to freak him out.

"Umm…" Harry was cut off by the door opening and a teenaged girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes entered the room.

"Breakfast is ready…" she trailed off arching an eyebrow at the sight before her "Do I want to know?"

There were two loud pops as a pair of older teenaged boys with bright red hair appeared in the room. "Know what, Hermione?" the twin on the right asked before his twin elbowed him and pointed at Harry and Ron.

The twin on the right grinned, "well well, it looks as though ickle Ronnie-poo has decided to come out of the closet." He and his twin both wiped non-existent tears out of their eyes. "I-I'm so proud!" both twins exclaimed together.

Ron took his hands off of Harry's knees and glared at his brothers, his face and ears scarlet. "Bugger off! Harry was telling me about a dream of his."

Hermione's eyes widened as she caught the context of the word dream.

The twins just laughed and ran off singing, "Harry and Ron sitting in a tree!"

Hermione slammed the door behind them and joined Harry and Ron on the small bed. "What's this about a dream Harry?"

Harry gulped as both of his best friends were staring at him expectantly. "I-it was nothing really. I just dreamt about Snape teaching some foreign students is all."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?" when Harry nodded she leaned back, "tell us what these foreigners looked like."

Harry bit his lip trying to remember, "well…" he licked his dry lips. "There was a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He had funny-looking whisker marks on his cheeks and he was wearing a bright orange and black jumpsuit. There was a girl too. She had… she had…" he stopped and shook his head. "I-it was a silly dream is all. I don't think it was real or that it meant anything. Let's go eat."

Hermione and Ron both wore disappointed expression, but they did not voice their disappointment to Harry.

"Alright," Hermione began standing up and stretching. "Let's go eat and then finish packing. Don't forget, we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

'How can I forget' Harry thought as he and Ron were changing into their clothes. 'It's my home.'

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted while running around the halls of the extremely large castle. "Sakura-Chan where are yo-umph!" Naruto was cut off abruptly as he bumped into someone and stumbled backward.

Snape glared down at Naruto, the boy was too loud for his liking.

"I'm right here Naruto. What is it?" Sakura asked as she walked out of the classroom behind Snape.

Naruto looked between the two with wide eyes. "Sakura-Chan, you and him! He's old!" He exclaimed pointing at Snape who had began to twitch slightly.

Sakura growled in annoyance and slammed her fist into Naruto's cheek making him skid down the hall. "You idiot! Why would you think …! Grr!!" She cut herself off and stomped toward Naruto, shallow cracks forming under her sandaled feet with each step as she rolled up the sleeves of the black robe she was wearing.

"Ahh! Sakura-Chan I didn't!" Naruto shielded his head with his arms as Sakura stalked toward him cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto" she said softly stopping directly in front of him.

Naruto put his arms down slowly and looked up at Sakura, smiling in relief. "Sakura-Chaghhhhh!"

Outside by a lone cabin sitting just at the edge of the dark forest on the grounds a large man with shaggy hair looked up from where he was gathering wood. "Did ya hear tha, Kakashi?"

A man with spiky silver hair sitting on top of a pile of large pumpkins looked up from the green book he was reading. "Hm? I'm sorry Hagrid, did you say something?"

Hagrid scratched the back of his head and stroked his long bushy beard. "Ah… never ye mind." 'They're crazy. The 'hole lot of 'em." he couldn't help but think of the foreign strangers as more screams came from the castle followed by a crashing noise and he looked up to see a orange dot flying out of one of the upper story windows.

"Yaah! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed as he sailed through the air clutching his buttocks with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kakashi looked up from his book as Naruto landed head first into a large pumpkin next to him. "Oh, hello Naruto" he greeted used to his student's antics by now.

Naruto's lower half of his body was sticking out of the pumpkin. His legs twitched in the air before slumping to the ground.

"You'd better get changed into your robes. The students will arrive shortly" Kakashi flipped another page giggling and holding a hand over his masked mouth.

Later that night Naruto stood next to Sakura just out side the great hall. "I don't see why we have to wear these stupid ugly uniforms!" he complained a pout on his lips.

Sakura who had been peeking into the hall pulled back and turned to glare at Naruto. "Would you stop whining for at least two seconds!" She hissed.

A boy with black hair and black eyes smiled a fake smile at Naruto. "Why are you complaining, dickless? This is definitely a nice change from your jumpsuit."

Naruto glare at the boy, "Shut up Sai! At least I don't parade in half shirts you sissy piece of shi-!" He was cut off by Sakura placing her hand over his mouth. A bright blush covered his cheeks.

"Hush, Naruto! I'm trying to hear what they are saying!" Sakura snarled while not looking at her blushing teammate, but instead into the hall where the sorting was taking place.

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru groaned looking to his left at the new kid.

A teenaged boy with long platinum blond-colored hair and steel-cold silver colored eyes was leaning against the wall to the left of Shikamaru with a bored look on his face.

Neji was looking at the new comer as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sakura grabbing his wrist.

"Come on, we're going to be sorted!" Sakura exclaimed pulling Neji and a still blushing Naruto into the great hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall, a kind smile on his aged face. "And now, we have six exchange students from Japan to be sorted. Please give these students a warm welcome."

Every student in the hall was staring at the new students and strange students. A thousand whispers filled the room as the students began to speculate the exchange student's strange looks.

"Haruno Sakura, up here please" an aged old woman spoke from next to Dumbledore. She was holding a old pointed hat in her hand and a small stool stood before her.

Sakura sit her lip and Naruto patted her on the back to show his support. She straightened her posture and walked forward a light blush staining her cheeks as she tried to ignore the whispers like "is she for real?! Who dyes their hair bubblegum pink of all colors?!" and "Oh my, she has a rather large forehead!"

"Have a seat and place this hat on top of your head Miss. Haruno." Professor McGonagall instructed when Sakura reached her.

Sakura nodded and did as she was told. "Hmm…" a male voice entered her head "you would do well in Ravenclaw, but I see you doing great things in…" Sakura jumped slightly as the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

She shakily made her way to the table she was assigned to, breathing out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to plan so far.

It didn't take long for Naruto to cheerfully join her at the Gryffindor table as Neji and Shikamaru were both sorted into Ravenclaw and Sai and the blond boy, Mortimer Malfoy were sorted into the Slytherin house.

"Shit!" Sakura whispered to herself. Sai was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and these are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Hermione greeted Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto grinned and slung a arm around Sakura's shoulder, "hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my girlfriend Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura growled and pulled Naruto's arm off her, "no I'm not." She smiled at Hermione, Harry, and Ron in turn. "I'm sorry about that. It's nice to meet you."

Harry smiled back, "yeah, same here."

Ron just stared at Sakura with sparkly eyes. "H-hi" was all he managed to say, a bright blush covering his face and ears.

Naruto glared at Ron and jumped in surprise when the once empty plates before them filled with food, there was even some food from his and Sakura's culture.

Hermione giggled at Naruto's reaction to the food, "that would be the house elves. Blessed things."

Harry and Ron scooted a bit away from Hermione and Naruto did what he does best. He stuffed his face sending food flying everywhere.

Neji and Shikamaru were not having fun at their table. A young girl with long dirty blonde-colored hair was staring at them with large glassy pale blue orbs. "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. Welcome to Ravenclaw. Have you ever seen a crumple-horned snorkac?"

Shikamaru stared at her blankly as Neji looked around the room. "A what?" Shikamaru dared to ask as Luna smiled brightly and pulled out a magazine.

"Here, I'll show you!" She exclaimed excitedly turning to the right page and handing the magazine to Shikamaru.

"Duh… I didn't know you had a brother Malfoy" a large dumb-looking boy addressed a smaller, handsomer boy with platinum blond-colored hair. They were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Of course you did, Crabbe you idiot!" Malfoy shifted his eyes to make sure they weren't being listened to.

"Leave me alone" Mortimer glared coldly at the seventh year girl that was cooing over him. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Sakura and Naruto who were sitting side by side. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, 'so they've forgotten about me. Good.'

"That over there is Hag and Dickless and that over there is Lazy-Ass and Pretty Boy." Sai said from beside him pointing out the shinobi to Malfoy who snorted quite loudly into his goblet.

"Dickless?! Why do you call him that?" Malfoy looked at his cronies who were stuffing their faces. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I am Draco."

Sai tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why are they called that?" He gestured to Crabbe "he does not look like a crab." He then turned to Goyle, "And he… well, he does kind of resemble a goyle."

Draco smirked and looked over at Sai, "I like you."

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up and held a hand up for silence. Well, everyone was silent except Naruto who exclaimed with a full mouth "Where'd my food go?!"

Sakura growled in annoyance and hit Naruto in the back of the head making his head collide with the table resulting in a loud whapping noise and another exclamation from the lovable dope, "Ow! Sakura-Chan that hurt!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles loudly and glared at Naruto, "shut up, Naruto! Dumbledore-Sensei is speaking!"

At the Ravenclaw table Neji shook his head in disapproval and Shikamaru face-palmed. 'So much for keeping a low profile' the two thought at the same time.

At the staff table, Kakashi flipped another page in his ever-present smutty novel, giggling as he did so, a blush present on what little bit of his face that was visible.

"Ahem" a girly voice interrupted Dumbledore before he could speak. "May I, Professor?" a toad-like woman stood up from her spot next to Snape who was sneering disgustedly at Kakashi.

"Of course, Delores" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at the short woman as she turned to face the students.

"Ahem. It is lovely to see all of your bright and shining faces." Delores looked around at the blank stares she was getting her eyes landing on Harry who was glaring at her.

"I am Professor Delores Umbridge and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you." She then went into a speech about the Ministry of Magic and its part in the upkeep of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat when she was finished speaking. "Thank you Delores, that was an eye-opening speech. Now," his face took a more serious look. "In the event of what has been having as of recently, no student will be allowed out of bed after hours or on the school grounds without the company of an adult. We will have quidditch this year as I am sure many of you will be pleased to hear. Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind all of you to please check his list of banned materials which is posted on the door of his office" he looked directly at the Weasley twins as he said this. "We have a new subject this year as well. It is called nindo and this is Professor Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi raised a hand in a lazy greeting not looking up from his book. "Yo" he said in a calm voice.

Snape glared at Kakashi in disdain. Just who was this man?

"Finally, I do stress that no one is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest. It is forbidden for your safety. Nip nip Narru and good night. Now that we are all fed and watered. Prefects kindly lead the way for your houses." Dumbledore finished with another smile.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto called out to Sakura who was walking a little ahead of him.

Sakura slowed down so he could join her. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and tilted his head to the side with his eyes squinted in confusion. "Ne, that old geezer, Dumbdoorknob. He isn't all together in the head is he?"

Ron who was walking behind them burst out laughing with Harry grinning beside him.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know Naruto. His name is Dumbledore and you should treat him with respect. Besides, you have no right to speak since you aren't all together in the head either."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "that wasn't nice, Sakura-Chan!"

The following morning the entire Great Hall turned to stare at Naruto as he entered the room. He was wearing his usual obnoxious orange and black jumpsuit. "Troublesome" could be heard from the Ravenclaw table as "Na-Ru-To!" was heard from the Gryffindor table.

Naruto seemed to sense his Sakura's anger and realized his mistake because he promptly turned and ran from the room screaming "No, Sakura-Chan!"

"Ahh man!" Ron complained as he looked at his schedule. "We have double potions first thing with the Slytherins!"

Sakura glanced at her schedule before looking over at the Slytherin table to see both Malfoys staring at her. "What's wrong with that?" she asked turning to look at Ron.

Harry who was sitting next to Ron looked over at her. "Snape is the worst teacher ever and he is the Head of the Slytherin house. He let's the Slytherins get away with everything."

"Oh?" Sakura asked looking over at Harry now.

"Why did you dye your hair bubblegum pink of all colors?" a girl with brown hair asked from a few seats down the table.

Sakura turned to glare at the girl, "because I wanted to. Got a problem?" she had decided a while ago that she would just say that her hair was a dye job to avoid having to explain how natural hair colors were different in variety in her country.

"I-I think you're pretty" Ron commented from across her, his face scarlet.

Sakura turned to look at Ron, "um… What?"

Ron shook his head, "I mean it's pretty. Your hair that is."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

"And then the nargles came out of the mistletoe and ate my hair." Neji and Shikamaru stared blankly at Luna who had taken it upon herself to stalk them and tell them odd stories.

"Riight. I'm going to go to the restroom. If you would excuse me." Shikamaru stood up from the table.

"Take me with you" Neji replied standing up as well.

"Wait!" Luna called after them as they quickly left the hall. "Darn, I was going to tell them about the time a squiggle-goop stole my father's shoes too." She mumbled to herself as she turned back to the table.

"Well well. If it isn't Potter, Weasel and Mudblood." Draco said as he, Crabbe, Goyle, Sai, and Mortimer approached them.

"Hey dickless! Hey Hag!" Sai waved to Sakura and Naruto with a fake smile.

Naruto glared heatedly at Sai, "I am going to bash your face in one on these days, Bastard!"

Sakura just cracked her knuckles threateningly from her spot, leaning against the cold dungeon wall.

"Oh, you have more friends! How delightful, are they Mudbloods too?" Draco taunted as Naruto and Ron both growled at him.

"I don't know what the hell a Mudblood is, but it doesn't sound like a compliment!" Naruto glared at his fellow blond who only laughed.

"Of course not, but then again judging by your secondhand robes, you must have dirty blood. You and your girlfriend here." Draco gestured toward Sakura.

Naruto was livid, "Alright, first off, I don't even like these shitty-ass robes! Second off, you can insult me all you want be you can never insult Sakura-Chan!" Naruto grabbed the front of Draco's robes and slammed him against the wall. "I'm going to kick your sorry pansy-ass!" He raised a fist but was stopped by Snape who had opened the door.

"Alright, break it up! Fifty points from Gryffindor for Mr. Uzumaki's language and violence."

**TBC**

Uh oh. It looks like things are off to a rocky start. I wander what will happen. Hmm… Read **Chapter Three: I Wanna Go Boom! Boom! Boom!** To find out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Three: I Wanna Go Boom! Boom!

**Chapter Three: I Wanna go Boom! Boom! Boom!**

"Um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and poked his tongue out of his mouth, a look of concentration on his face. "Sakura-Chan! I'm confused!" He exclaimed loudly throwing his hands into the air.

"Silence Uzumaki! This isn't a group project." Snape snapped from beside Draco's desk.

Naruto pouted and looked at Sakura who was sitting across beside Harry with pleading eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Naruto, setting to work on her own potion.

"I hate this stupid class!" Naruto snarled before looking down at his ingredients.

"Join the club" Ron muttered from beside him as he gave Hermione a look similar to the one Naruto gave Sakura.

"No, Ron!" Hermione hissed from the other side Sakura.

"Hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…" he muttered quietly. He picked up two different vials of pungent liquids. "Maybe…" he poured the vial in his left hand first. The puke green liquid caused the potion in the cauldron to bubble. "And now…" He tipped the vial in his right hand out. The electric blue liquid hit the potion and then…

BOOM!

The smell of burnt hair filled the room as Naruto found himself subjected to glares from soot covered and eyebrow less Sakura, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Um… Eh… heheh. Sorry?" Naruto rubbed to back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and stood up. She too was eyebrow less and her face was black with soot. "You are so dead, Uzumaki!" She growled angrily.

"Have a seat Miss Haruno. Thirty points from Gryffindor for Mr. Uzumaki trying to blow up my classroom." Snape walked over to his desk and sat down.

After the class ended, Sakura, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the hospital ward to get their eyebrows grown back.

"Sakura-Chaan!" Naruto pleaded, following after Sakura. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would explode!"

Sakura didn't turn to look at Naruto as she continued to walk between Harry and Ron. "Hey, Ron. Did you hear something? I hear this annoying buzzing noise."

Ron smirked and looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Why yes, Sakura. I hear that buzzing sound too."

"Sakuura-Chaan!" Naruto pouted. "Fine, be that way!" Naruto crossed his arms and stopped talking.

Hermione glanced back at Naruto who was following them with a scowl on his face and his arms still crossed. He too was missing his eyebrows.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh Sakura?" Hermione asked.

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath, "you're right. Hermione." She turned to face Naruto who had stopped scowling.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in surprise when Sakura turned to face him. "Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto…" Sakura bit her lip thinking about what to say. "Look… I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately… you know violent… it's just… being in a new place has got me wound up I guess."

Naruto's eyes softened, "Sakura-Chan… it's alright. I understand." He smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back briefly before turning back around and continuing on her way to the Hospital ward. Hiding the barely noticeable blush on her cheeks by tilting her head forward so her bangs covered her cheeks.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a light blush staining his cheeks as well.

Hermione looked between the two, a knowing look on her face. She resisted the urge to squeal in delight.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who was smiling brightly.

"Um… do we want to know?" Harry ventured to ask as Ron just shook his head.

Hermione blinked, snapping out of her daze. "What? Oh, you probably wouldn't want to know. I wonder if Naruto and Sakura would like to join S.P.E.W." she pondered aloud as they entered the Hospital ward.

"This ere is a flamigra" Hagrid gestured toward a large furry lizard standing next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me. You are still here?" Draco complained from beside Mortimer.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shot Draco a glare before Hermione turned to face Hagrid. "I think it's rather charming Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed at Hermione, "thanks 'ermione."

Sai smiled from next to Sakura, "I think it's ugly."

Hagrid didn't answer as he smiled at the class, "now who'd like ta be me first volunteer ter pet this here Flamigra?"

No one raised their hand. That is no one but, Mortimer.

"Ah, …" Hagrid scratched his head as he tried to recall Mortimer's name.

"Mortimer Malfoy, Professor." Mortimer spoke up in a velvety voice that sent tingles down most of the girls' spines.

"Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid was surprised that a Malfoy would volunteer. "Alrigh' then. Get ov'r 'ere."

Mortimer walked forward calmly, his long shiny blond hair glimmering in the rays from the sun, his cold silver eyes shining.

"I don't get it. What so great about him?" Ron asked Harry and Naruto as many of the girls swooned over Mortimer.

"It's his hair" Hermione answered a wistful look on her face similar to look she wore when Lockhart was had been there.

Harry and Ron stared at each other before turning to Hermione.

"Not you too, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione ignored him while watching Mortimer brush the Flamigra.

Naruto looked over at Sakura expecting to see her melting over the Malfoy as well.

Sakura was talking with Dean and Seamus about something. Seamus kept shooting glances at Harry making Naruto's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Ah, tha's a boy! Now let's give someone else a turn" Hagrid took the large brush from Mortimer who returned to his spot next to Draco.

"I'll go next Hagrid" Harry spoke up as Hagrid beamed at him and gave him the large brush.

"Easy now 'arry. This beastie has a temper an' will burn ya if need be" Hagrid warned him.

The large furry lizard suddenly growled and reeled back as though it were about to spit out fire.

Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Naruto out of the way just as the lizard spit out its fire. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't quick enough to avoid the flame.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto!" she shouted.

"I'm right here Sakura-Chan" Naruto's voice come from behind her.

Everyone turned to see Naruto standing unscathed with a grin on his face.

Sakura wiped her face before growling out, "Na-Ru-To! Don't you ever do that again!" She smacked him upside the head.

Naruto rubbed his head and frowned before he noticed the slight moisture in Sakura's eyes. "Aww… Sakura-Chan, I didn't know you cared."

Sakura glared at him, "Of course I care you dolt! You're my best friend."

"Um… what the blimey hell just happened?" Ron asked referring to the pile of ashes laying where Naruto had been.

Naruto blinked, "oh that? That was a substitution jutsu. You'll learn about them in Nindo with Kakashi-Sensei."

At lunch the main topic of discussion was Naruto's amazing abilities.

"Can you do a substitution jutsu too, Sakura?" Harry asked as he ate some kidney pie.

Sakura looked up from the book she had been reading, "of course. Anyone that can call themselves a shinobi can perform a substitution jutsu."

"Blimmey. I mean that's just amazing. Can you substitute with humans too?" Ron asked Naruto who shrugged.

"I don't know. I never tried it. Next time Sakura-Chan tries to hit me I'll try it with Snape." Naruto smirked looking up at the staff table.

After lunch the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"This should be interesting" Sakura commented from here seat between Hermione and Naruto.

The short toad-like woman named Professor Umbridge entered the room. "Good afternoon class."

There was a few mumbled good afternoons from the class.

Umbridge cleared her throat "Ahem, let's try that again shall we? Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge" the class droned as one minus Naruto.

Umbridge smiled a wide toad-like smile and spoke in her high-pitched girly voice. "Now that's better. Put you wands away please. We will not require them ever in this class. Take out your books if you will."

Neji looked down at the book lying on his desk in front of him. The teacher had to be kidding. Even though he was not well versed in the ways of the wizarding world, he could tell that this was not proper learning material. He looked over at Shikamaru who was sitting next to him, well actually sleeping next to him to be more exact.

"Professor, should we practice these spells? I mean, just so we are prepared." Hermione had raised her hand.

Umbridge smiled pleasantly, "There is no reason for you to have to use these spells. Now please turn to Chapter One: The Basic Basics of Defense."

Hermione raised her hand again, "yes, Miss…"

"Granger, mam Hermione Granger. I've already read the entire book." Hermione looked down, a small blush staining her cheeks.

"So have I" Sakura spoke up from beside Hermione.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Sakura, "Please raise your hand before speaking Miss Haruno, was it?"

Sakura glared silently at the woman, she already didn't like her.

"Of course we need to learn these spells! How else will we protect ourselves from Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

A collective gasp was shared amongst the students minus Harry and the shinobi.

Umbridge turned to look at Harry, "Please do not speak out in my class Mr. Potter. I can insure you that no one will attack you while you are in my class." She looked at the rest of the class, "Children, I am afraid that you have told a lie. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not risen from the grave as Professor Dumbledore has told you." She turned and waved her wand so that instructions appeared on chalkboard behind her desk.

Harry stood up an angry look on his face, "But it is true! I saw him with my own eyes! He killed Cedric!"

Umbridge bristled slightly as she walked over to her desk and began to scribble furiously on a piece of paper.

"Come here, Mr. Potter and take this to Professor McGonagall" she stopped writing and held the piece of paper out to Harry who stomped over to her furiously.

Once Harry had made his loud exit, Umbridge's eyes scanned over the students. First, she spotted Naruto who was leaning back in his seat and digging a finger in his ear, a bored expression on his face and then she spotted Shikamaru who was sleeping on his desk.

Umbridge's mouth went into a thin line as she walked, well more like waddled over to Shikamaru's desk. "Mr. Nara, I would appreciate it if you would at least make an effort to concentrate in my class."

Shikamaru being a ninja sensed Umbridge's presence and sat up with a yawn. "Troublesome" he muttered to himself as she turned and walked away.

"Now, class please begin reading quietly to yourselves" Umbridge commanded as she took a seat behind her pink, yes pink desk.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking off toward McGonagall's office while twisting his hands together. 'stupid old bag. Voldemort is back! I know it! I-' his inner rant was cut off when he bumped into someone.

"H-Harry?" the person Harry had bumped into turned out to be Cho Chang, his crush.

Harry blushed deeply as he looked up at Cho who had gotten to her feet. "I-I'm sorry, Cho. I wasn't paying attention" he apologized as he got to his feet.

Cho flicked her long sleek black hair over her shoulder and smiled at Harry, "It's fine Harry. Are you okay? You look a bit upset." Her face took on a look of concern as she regarded the boy standing in front of her.

Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously, "U-um…" he began before his eyes widened as he remember the reason he was there in the first place. "I've got to go see McGonagall, actually!" he exclaimed before running off down the hall.

Cho stared after Harry with a look of confusion before shrugging and walking off, a small smile gracing her lips.

Harry skidded to a stop just outside of McGonagall's office. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Harry lifted his right hand and rapped lightly onto the great oak door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal McGonagall. "Potter? Shouldn't you be in class?" She raised a delicate eyebrow from behind her square-shaped spectacles.

Harry held out the message from Umbridge, "I was… told… to gi…give you this" Harry explain between gasps.

McGonagall took the piece of parchment from Harry as he hunched over grasping his knees and gasping for breath. She looked away from the peculiar boy to the message and read it. Her mouth stretched into a thin line and her nostrils flared slightly as she read the contents of the piece of parchment. Clearing her throat, she crumpled the parchment into a ball and looked down at Harry. "Come inside Mr. Potter; I need to have a word."

Harry couldn't help but gulp as he sensed trouble "Yes Professor." He walked into the office and took a seat in front of the wooden desk.

McGonagall closed the door and sat down at her desk. "Care to explain what happened, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Umbridge called Dumbledore and me liars!" Harry explained shortly.

"Professors, Mr. Potter" McGonagall corrected before continuing, "I suppose you lost your temper and confronted her about it, am I correct?"

Harry frowned "yes Professor but you believe that Voldemort is alive, don't you?"

McGonagall sighed, "yes Potter, I do. What you must understand is that the Ministry is trying to keep the Wizarding World from going into complete chaos by keeping us ill-informed. You do not know what it was like when he had power sixteen years ago. I understand how upset you must be but you need to keep you temper under control."

Harry shifted slightly in his seat, "I… I guess I'll try, Professor." He got up to leave and reached the door when McGonagall stopped him.

"Potter, you have detention with Professor Umbridge all this week every night at six o'clock." Harry stiffened at the door, his hand on the knob. "Professor, is there anyway you could get me out of it?" He turned hopeful emerald green eyes to the strict woman.

McGonagall frowned, "No Mr. Potter, I am afraid not. You need to be punished for your outburst now go get ready for your next class."

Harry pouted slightly and left the room mumbling a small "Yes Professor" as he shut the door behind him.

Harry sighed dejectedly as he made his way to the astronomy tower where his next and least favorite class aside from Potions was to take place.

Ron looked up from where he was sitting at the foot of the spiral staircase leading up to Divination when Harry came into view. "There you are Harry! You missed it!"

Harry looked up and grinned at Ron, "What did I miss?"

Ron grinned back and stood up stretching while looking towards Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Well, first Shikamaru made Umbridge mad by sleeping in the class" he gestured toward Shikamaru who simply yawned and raised a lazy hand in greeting to Harry. "Then Dean and Hermione got her upset by taking turns in interrupting her with a lot of questions. But what really ticked her off was when Naruto called her…" Ron paused clutching his sides as he tried to fight his laughter.

Harry blinked and stared at Ron who nearly fell to the floor from the force of his laughter. He turned to face Naruto who was grinning broadly. "What did you call her?"

Naruto's grin did not fade as he said "I called her an old hag."

Harry's eyes widened "you did what! You didn't! Why did you do that?" he couldn't fight the grin that stretched over his own lips.

Naruto shrugged "Because it's the truth."

Just then the door at the top of the stairs opened, signaling that class was about to begin.

TBC

Well? What did you think?


End file.
